Hear the wolf howl
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Sins the day of our birth, we have always been told that things works in mysterious ways. But what is real, and what is myth? When the lines are blurred where do we stand. What are we suppose to do when everything that once was crystal clear becomes a big question. Do you try to stay where you are or move to see what the truth really is?
1. Prologue

Humans

Society

Norms

Rules

All of this that causes some to feel out of place. Always having to live up to another's expectation.

So many rules to follow, where are we to create our path?

So long we oppress our natural needs?

How long must we keep our feelings and thoughts inside if we don't agree with the "norm"?

I know someone that broke the norms.

And she became more than I belived was possible.

She found something everyone searches for.

Love, acceptance, family.

This is a story that began mundane,

But ended in a legend for few to know.

This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1: On my way

The Twilight series originally belong to Stephanie Meyer

This story and OCs belong to me

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack your tampongs?"

"MOM! Yes, for the 20th time yes." Oh good grief.

"Now, now I let you go on this trip, I can just as easily ground you."

"Sorry." I mumbled. Here we go again, playing the good mother card.

"I still do not see why you would want to go to school in Forks. It is in the middle of nowhere. You could have as well decided to travel to Alaska and live in a village." My mother may come off as mean and rude, she means well, but she is a bit of an upper class snob.

"This is just something that I need to do mom."

"Why not go to school here in Seattle. There are also that photography courses that I know you like." Mom has been trying to keep me here in Seattle so that I would go to a "proper" school and later go to college. My sister is about to start the second year in her high school. Mom tried to talk her into either going with me or convincing me to stay. My sisters respond, was not very kind. She almost acted as if she was asked to rob a bank. No, my sister is a city girl from the top of her red-brown wavy hair to the tip of her manicured toes.

"I just think that it would be great if Stephy and I don't attend the same school. That and I really, really want to do this mom."

"I am just thinking of your future sweetie.

"Please mom. Everything has been planned and ready. I will be fine."

"I just don't want you to look back on this five,ten or twenty years later and say that 'mom was right'."

"Mom I'm not going to the moon, I am going to still be in Wahington state, it is less than an hour away with flight. You have my number and know where I am staying. I got this; please I need to go before the plane leaves without me." She means well, but if I stay nothing changes. This is what needs to be done, even if my mom doesn't like it. I also know if I start shouting and act aggressive, there is a snowballs chance in hell that she will let me leave. My mother finally surrendered and gave her last words of encouragement.

"Ok take care." With that I made my way to the street and jumped into the car that would take me to the airport. Towards a new chapter in my life, away from my family and let me begin a new chapter in my life.

* * *

My name is Courtney, full name Courtney Ann Wade. Born in Seattle, Washington. I'm moving from my family in Seattle to live with my uncle in Forks. I'm fifteen and yes I know what you are thinking, why move to the middle of nowhere? Let's just say that I'm a bit of a black sheep in my family. This causes tension and hence I rather live away from my drama queen of a younger sister. Besides me and my uncle are birds of a feather. It's a new adventure for me, and I am a bit different than most teens my age. They usually leave the quiet community upbringing for the colorful life of the big city.

The ride to Port Angeles was quiet and the plane was far from full. The view from above was amazing, like an ocean of green with a road that ran like a small creek and cottages and houses spotted alongside.

The quiet ride was interrupted by a voice coming from an old speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our landing on William R. Fairchild International Airport. We ask passages to get ready for descending, fasten your seatbelts and put your bags and belongings either in the cabins above or under or in front of your chair. Thank your for flying with us and we hope you had a relaxing time with us." As the rest of the passengers fastened themselves and the plane descended the ticklish feeling entered my stomach. A little kid was laughing somewhere behind me and squealed in delight as we landed.

* * *

Finally out of that flying tin can, now I just had to find Uncle Tim, but knowing him he would probably just be around the corner waiting for me.

"Cory!" There he is. I ran up to the man I shared so much in common with. He had gotten a bit more muscles sins I saw him last thanks giving. But except that he was just the same, a man in his mid-forties with a tick brown mane he called hair that had light gray streaks. Just slightly over 6 feet and 2 inches. Skin that has started to wrinkle and give away all those smiles and expressions. His green eyes where so much like my fathers' but they felt so different.

"Great to see you again." He said smiling brightly showing his slightly bucktoothed grim. His teeth was tinted slightly yellow, must have had coffee while he waited for me.

"Have you entered body building Uncle?"

"You mean these babies? Nope, that happens when you work in the woods for over three hours straight." He said flexing his forearms like he was trying to impress me.

"I have seen bigger. But keep trying." The deep chuckles were heard in response. He helped me load up my bags into his dark green truck. The road to his home was a very comfortable one, Tim told me all about the Town of Forks and about its people. He had grown fond of this place and his job as a ranger, keeping an eye on the animals and the forest. If there was one thing that interested Timothy Wade it was nature and wildlife. I share my uncle's passion for the outdoors even if I ain't always found of the bugs.

* * *

The house was a very modest looking bungalow not far away was the Calawah River and the forest. It had an ivory colored wooden walls, a tin roof and big windows that let in a lot of light. To me this was an excellent little place to live. It had everything you could ask for. I even got my own room. It was not very big but there was a comfortable looking bed, a medium sized closet, a desk of drawers, a chair, an lamp (not meaning the on the ceiling), a bedside table, a dark green carpet with lighter decorations and a picture of a buck in the forest.

Uncle had been looking forward to me coming to Forks and live with him, perhaps even more than i did. He is a bit people shy something that has been haunting him sins he was a young boy. He is my dads' older brother and they do have a lot of physical similarities. However uncle Tim is much more muscular and has a more rugged appearance while my father looks more like the Wall street elite. Dad and uncle have always been like night and day. They talk to each other but they can not get along very well. Sins my father was the baby brother he got a bit spoiled and he is a really sore looser. That is the reason why he is so successful he can not stand admitting defeat, and Oh boy, he sure is stubborn.

* * *

Tim even made so much effort that he tried to cook something for me the first night here. He has gotten better but i am still weary about letting him cook in the kitchen. Not that I am much better. Give him a grill and a good pieces of meat and he can make the tastiest meal ever. Hand him a cookbook and specific instructions and we will have a mess on our hands.

After the dinner I helped uncle with the last of the dishes and packed up the last of my belongings. The sun had disappeared below the horizon and the crickets came out to play their melodies. The sound of the forest was beautiful yet eerie. I had a feeling that i would not regret coming here to Forks. I felt more at home here than in Seattle even if this was the first time i was here. Uncle moved here three years ago, and i haven't had a chance to visit him until recently when he suggested that i could live and study here.

The rest of the evening passed slowly and comfortably. Even if nothing special happen i was happy and contempt with everything. The owls started to hoot outside and it struck me how late it was.

"I better get to bed."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." I smirked at his combat.

"I hear you. Night uncle."

After changing into my pyjamas. I looked out the window that showed me the wilderness and smiled. I knew where i wanted to go before school started in a few days. I lifted the comforter and went to bed. The bed creaked as i shifted, with the sound of the wind and the hooting of the owls, i became soothed by natures lullaby and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting in the forest

Don't own the original, just my OCs.

Leave a comment below.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting in the forest**

The sound of the birds singing awoke me form the slumber. It felt wonderful waking up at my uncles house. The scent of the wet trees was amazing, the birds were singing loudly in the forest. A smile crept to my face. It was time to face another day. It was roughtly a week before school would start. The sound of the coffee maker and smell of the dark brown baverage was calling me, luring me out of comfortable my slumber.

With sleepydust still in my eyes I rubbed them to get rid of any traces of the 'sandmans' visit. Sitting by the table with a newspaper at hand was Uncle Tim.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said teasingly, it was way too early in the morning for smartmouthing, I knew that much. He however was so generous that he already took out breakfast for both of us. With two already tosted and buttered slices, a small bowl of milk and granola and a big mug waiting to be filled with coffee.

"So I take it first night in Forks went well." He asked as I poured some more of the black liquid into my cup. I just nodded, not trustuing my voice until I gotten a bit more alert. My gleefull smile probably said more than my voice could ever explain.

Once the cup where filled and had cooled a bit I chugged down the dark content, feeling the slight discomfort in my throat. Not one of my brightest ideas.

"Wow, slow down I'm not going to take the coffee away from you."

"Sorry."

"So what plans do you have for today?"

"I haven't really decided what to do yet, but I think I will be exploring the eria a bit you know to get settled in. What are you going to do today?" Just after that my uncles cellphone rang, he quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello, Tim here." There was a pause and I only heard a mumbling of a voice. Uncle looked a bit frustrated and also a bit apologetic at me, why I didn't know yet, but I assume that he is forced to leave for work and he probably hoped that he could have showed me around and help me get accustom to Forks and its inhabitants.

"Alright I will be there as soon as possible." Tim said and finished the phone call, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Duty calls?" I said knowing how this was going to go down. He nodded and finished the restr of his breakfast.

"What you are saying sounds like a good idea, I unfortionetly have work to do, it appears that someone from driving between here and Beaver hit a deer this morning, I better find that poor thing and put it out of it's misery."

"How is the driver?"

"From what my college told me, can't walk a straight line even if her life depended on it."

"Intoxicated?"

"That is most likely. I am sorry Courtney; you are free to tag along if you like." He knew that I despiced shooting living beings. I also hated seeing him do it. But it was true that the poor thing was probably not going to make it, so instead of letting the suffering of it's injury slowly

"No thank you, besides I think I will be out in the forest."

"Just be carefull, you have your phone and good shooes?"

"The former charged and ready, the latter in still in my suitcase."

"Right, I will see you later today sqirt." He said as he passed me and let his fingers glide over my head.

"See you later." I said before the door shut with a click. I let out a sigh finished my meal and washed them and put them away. I picked up my phone and flipped it open, I diald my mothers number and heard it go to voice mail.

*You have reached Carol Wade, I am unable to answer right now leave a message after the tone.*

"Hi mom, I am still alive. Everything is A-OK here is Forks. Say hi from me to the rest of the family, bye." I quickly said before the recording time went out. I went back to my bedroom, one could not spend the entrie day in ones pjs. With quick movements my sleepwear flew up into the air and gracefully fell upon the floor in a mess. A quick shower a qick change consistent of fresh 'unmentionables' pair of slightly worn jeams, a red and black striped tank top a bright green hoodie and a lighter mud coloured jacket incase it got cold. I grabbed the camera that I from my parnets txo years ago at Christmas, with a forest like Forks the chance to get quite a few pretty shots. I grabbed my hiking boots and a bottke of water from the fridge, I left a note telling Tim what I was up to and that he could contact me if he needed anything. I quickly found the extra key, locked the door and went towards Calawah River and left the houses behind.

* * *

The forest is thick and luscious green. This was to me a kingdom no humans could rule over this place and just like the beaver, wolf and birds all of us where living and breathing in nature wild and untamed. I kept walking climbing the steep hills finding places for taking pictures. Even with the gray sky hanging over the forest the sight had almost a magic to it. A few birds and some rabbits where all I had captured on the pictures so far. But the photography's form the hills and on the almost eerie pine trees made quite impressive pictures. A sudden movement in the underbrush was heard and on the ground was a squirrel almost bouncing towards its tree. Once in its tree it looked almost curiously at me. Carefully not to startle the tiny thing I took its picture, Uncle Tim was going to love that one.

"Hello!?"

A male voice echoes as I almost jump out of my skin. The little squirrel had scurried away just as startled as me to get away from to it was a possible predator. As much as I wanted to be here in nature, alone with my camera. I was just as curious whom that voice belonged to.

With a discreet glace I looked at the man behind me. He was quite tall and had dark eyes and hair. He was muscular and had the more slit eyes associated with Native americans or Asians.

"Hi." A soft squeak left my lips. Now was not the time to start acting like a shy school girl. I have met cute boys before, but I knew that I was not exotic or voluptuous; I was just the traditional girl next door.

"I haven't seen you before, are you the new girl?" I had a feeling new girl would be my nickname until the learned my real name.

"Courtney, actually and yes. I live for the moment with my uncle at Robin Hood Loop."

"So you are the niece of Tim, heard quite a lot about his nieces."

"That's odd Uncle Tim if often quite timid."

"That is until you get invited for a couple of beers by my father and his friends."

"That explains it my Uncle is a bit of a light weight." The boy chuckled and smiled back at me. I stepped closer and showed my hand ready to take his and give it a friendly shake.

"My name is Courtney Wade, pleasure to meet you." With the same big grim he took my hand and shook it. He may not look it but that boy must be very good at arm wresteling.

"Jacob Black, Pleasure is mine."

"So what is a Seattle girl like you doing in Forks?"

"So he told you that. Well, let us just say you can take the girl out of the forest but not the forest out of the girl."

"So why are you all by yourself out in the forest?"

"I wanted to get some pictures, it brings me peace of mind and it's a hobby of mine." Smirking at the tall male I just lightly laughed to myself. "Weird I know."

"Not at all. So what were you shooting?"

"Just landscape and the occasional animals once I found them."

"Well you picked a nice place to start."

"Thank you for the compliment, are you also a nature lover?"

"Well I have always been here so I know these woods like the back of my hand."

"Native of Forks?"

"Nope, from La Push down by the coast." I remember my uncle mentioning that place in one of his letters; it was a Native American reservation.

"Then you are from the Quaileute reservation?"

"Quileute, no 'a' in it"

"Woops."

"No worries, if you had said Cherokee or Cree then you would be way off sister."

"It is quite a moth full, you must agree on that one." The boy choukled, he had a cute laugh. He schook his head slightlyt making his black hair move ever so slighty, it was much longer than mine and looked soft to the touch.

"So what brings you here?" His voice was smooth and playful.

"The usual, a chance to start over, perhasps finding out who one is, you know that stuff." I said a bit nonchalauntly.

"Excuse me am I taling to a 15 year old or a 51 year old?" He said smirking, had I not catch on to the joke I would have been offended.

"I am 15 in body but I probably is a lot older in spirit, no that is wrong. If that was accuret I would be 6 years old at times." I said mumbling the last part more to myself than to him. The might get awkward.

"That is one strange way to look at it." He said luaghting, he smirked and I relaxed.

"So what brings you here?"

"Was just driving around on one of my friends' bike, stopped to get off, saw something move and found you, which is more or less the summerary." He said lightly shrugging his shoulder.

"I see. What type of bike is it?"

"A CB900C Honda, she has seen better days but she I a very smooth ride."

"Really, how fast is she?" I asked curiously.

"About 124 miles per hour."

" Ooh, not bad." I said a little bit awed. He light up like a light, probably enjoying that I was taking intrest in the ride he mentioned.

"For a bike over 20 years old, you bet."

"Are bikes a hobby of yours?"

"I like working with my hands. Give me a vehicle some spare parts and let me work my magic."

"What do you do Hudini make it new?" I said cheekichly.

"Not only that, but better." He said with the twinkle in his eye. Just before I had the chance to respond my phone beeped. I had a message from uncle Tim, telling me to get home this instance.

"Crud got to go. Nice meeting you Jacob"

"Ditto, need a lift?" He asked, I smiled back sweetly.

"Thanks, but I'll walk, see you around." I said before walking back the way I came and with a bounce in my step made my way back to my Uncles. It had been quite a nice day so far.


End file.
